


Hanakotoba

by Sky_Black1999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Language of Flowers, Letters, Love, Love Letters, M/M, hanakotoba
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: "Quiero que sepas con exactitud todo lo que pienso y siento. Y esto era algo importante porque fin comprendí algo que era importante para ti. Es gracioso, incluso a pesar de que no estás aquí todavía se me hace difícil entenderte. Pero amaba eso de ti, además que estoy seguro que tú tampoco me entendías del todo."Oneshot parte de la UshiSakuWeek 2020, día 6 "Hanakotoba".
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: UshiSakuWeek 2020





	Hanakotoba

_Querido Kiyoomi:_

_Sabes, nunca llegué a pensar que te escribiría esta carta. Realmente no sé si debería estar haciéndolo, me preocupa un poco el cometer algún error ortográfico y luego ver tu rostro irritado. Bueno, eso sería antes. Supongo que ahora puedo escribir con tranquilidad._

_En realidad, no lo hago. Pienso en ti en todo lo que hago. Nunca estoy verdaderamente tranquilo._

_Por ejemplo, esta mañana tiré un poco de mantequilla en la mesa mientras le echaba al pan. Ni siquiera me di cuenta, no fue hasta que me levanté a recoger todo de la mesa que me percaté de ello. Tú te habrías dado cuenta de inmediato, no eres despistado como yo. Y me habrías regañado por ello, diciendo que no era bueno desperdiciar comida pero que también debía limpiar la mesa con cuidado para no dejarla grasosa._

_También ayer se me olvidaron los huevos cuando fui de compras. Y eso que llevaba una lista —escrita en la agenda que me regalaste en el último cumpleaños—, pero no lo anoté. Cuando llegué a casa y quise comer hacer algo sencillo, me di cuenta que se me habían olvidado. Tú no habrías hecho eso, habrías echado la caja de huevos en el carrito al entrar al supermercado, sin olvidar en lo absoluto alguna cosa. Siempre eras así._

_Ah, y la semana pasada mientras colgaba la ropa en el balcón, una de mis camisetas favoritas salió volando por el viento. Se me olvidó ponerle los ganchos, fue la única a la que no le puse. Cuando bajé a recogerla, ya no estaba en ningún lado. Estoy seguro que eso no te habría pasado a ti._

_Me siento perdido. Bastante diría yo. No sé qué me sucede, aunque de hecho sí lo sé. Solo que es algo difícil ponerlo en palabras, sobre todo cuando siempre he sido malo expresándome._

_Pero bueno, en esta carta intento al menos —un gran, gran intento— escribir lo que siento. Claro, en la medida que me alcancen las palabras, a veces mi mente se pone totalmente blanco y no sé qué decir o hacer._

_Recuerdo bien que te gustaban los sakura. Decías que era una flor impoluta —si no estoy mal, es sinónimo de limpieza—, sus pétalos eran delicados y suaves, cayendo con parsimonia y adornando al país entero en su época de retoño. La verdad nunca me maravillé tanto por los sakura como tú, las veía como una flor común y corriente. Tampoco entendía por qué la gente hacía de todo para asistir al festival donde se iba a ver los sakura florecer._

_Aunque eso lo entendí después._

_De hecho, fuiste enterrado el día del florecimiento de sakura. Lo supe porque los árboles del cementerio estaban llenos de estas flores y sus pétalos volaban por los aires a causa del viento. Creo que es una imagen que te habría gustado. Las cigarras no dejaban de sonar y el roce de las hojas de los árboles opacaba los sollozos de tu familia._

_Lloré, pero sentí que no fue suficiente. No sé, me habría gustado haber llorado más. Aunque algo me dice que estoy guardando muchas cosas. Sé que tú lo habrías entendido de inmediato._

_En fin, a lo que iba es que el día de tu funeral me percaté por primera vez de la belleza de los sakura. Un pétalo cayó en mi traje y lo dejé allí por un buen rato. Intentaba convencerme que te habías convertido en ese pétalo y que no te habías ido del todo. Puede sonar absurdo, pero ese pensamiento en parte me motivó a buscar entonces el significado del sakura._

_No sabía que una flor podía significar tantas cosas. No, en realidad no tenía idea de que una flor podía significar algo. Pero hubo una definición en sí que me llamó por completo y es la que jamás se me olvida._

_¿Sabías que sakura significa también “fugacidad de la vida”?_

_De seguro sí lo sabías. Sabías muchas cosas. Aunque me gustaría que no supieras esto porque siento que así podría sentirme un poco mejor conmigo mismo al enseñarte algo nuevo._

_La sakura representa fugacidad, algo pasajero, efímero. Sí, busqué sinónimos. Tú amabas buscar palabras extrañas, a pesar de que yo no entendía la mitad de ellas. Pero me gustaba eso de ti. Lo amaba._

_Te amo._

_Y bueno, pensar que tu flor favorita tenía un significado así de potente es algo triste. Aunque también era como si… todo este tiempo hubieras sabido que no estarías aquí por siempre. La verdad en un punto sentí rencor hacia ti. Me preguntaba por qué no me habías dicho que te irías, por qué no me dijiste que tus días estaban contados, por qué no me dijiste que no estarías siempre a mi lado, así como me lo habías prometido._

_Es tonto, lo sé. Si estuvieras aquí, dirías que es un mecanismo de defensa._

_Pero luego entendí que no tuviste la culpa de nada. No tuviste la culpa de que precisamente tu flor favorita significara eso, no tuviste la culpa de que no pudieras cumplir tu promesa._

_No tuviste la culpa de que un idiota se hubiera pasado el semáforo en rojo, llevándote a ti y a otras personas adelante. No tuviste la culpa de que la ambulancia se hubiera tardado más de lo usual en llegar al lugar del accidente. Según lo que escuché, estuviste un largo rato consciente. Parpadeabas sin parar y hablabas en susurros, llamando a alguien._

_No tuviste la culpa de nada de eso y debo aceptarlo. Pero, Kiyoomi, no sabía que aceptar algo era tan complicado._

_Aunque debo hacerlo. No por ti, sino por mí. Porque, a pesar de que me cueste ver todo el panorama, sé que debo seguir delante de alguna forma._

_Por eso intenté asimilar el significado de la flor de sakura de una forma que no doliera tanto. Y es que puede significar fugacidad, pero quizá esto se puede interpretar como que… tu estadía a mi lado fue breve, pero lo suficientemente memorable como para que esté escribiendo esta carta delante de tu tumba. Porque a pesar de que nuestros días juntos estaban contados, puedo decir con seguridad que han sido los mejores días de todos. Y tal vez lo “pasajero” tiene esa connotación; porque en el fondo una vida pasajera marca más que una eterna._

_Y me gusta pensar en ti como esa casualidad perfecta que apareció en mi vida en el momento exacto._

_¿Tiene sentido lo que escribí? Ahora que lo pienso, quizá solo estoy divagando, pero necesitaba plasmarlo. Creía que quizá podrías ayudarme a entenderlo. Aunque no estás aquí, puedo imaginar lo que dirías._

_“Eso no tiene mucho sentido, pero a la vez sí. Quédate con el pensamiento que prefieras, Ushiwaka”._

_Incluso puedo imaginar la tonalidad de tu voz en la que lo dirías. Suave, tersa y suelta. Así como las flores de sakura._

_Ya entiendo por qué te gustaban tanto._

_Dejaré esto hasta aquí porque no me quiero extender mucho, además que el cuidador del cementerio siempre me lanza miradas de lástima. Tal vez es porque me siento horas delante de tu tumba solo a escribir cartas y dejarlas en el concreto. Debe pensar que estoy loco._

_Aunque no creo que sean horas desperdiciadas. Quiero que sepas con exactitud todo lo que pienso y siento. Y esto era algo importante porque fin comprendí algo que era importante para ti. Es gracioso, incluso a pesar de que no estás aquí todavía se me hace difícil entenderte. Pero amaba eso de ti, además que estoy seguro que tú tampoco me entendías del todo._

_Sin embargo, así estábamos juntos. Así nos amábamos. Y así te amo. No hay otra verdad más cierta que esa._

_Con todo cariño,_

_Wakatoshi Ushijima_


End file.
